Hina Hogosha
| kanji = 雛保護者 | romanji = | race = Yousojin | birthday = | age = Early Twenties | gender = Female | height = 149 cm | weight = 37 kg | eyes = Green | hair = Black | bloodtype = A | unusual features = | affiliation = Kage | previous affiliation = Gotei Thirteen *2nd Division *Onmitsukido | occupation = Leader of the Kage | team = | previous team = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = , 2nd Division Barracks | marital status = Single | education = 2nd Division Onmitsukido | family = Hissori Hogosha (Father) | status = Active | shikai = Tsubame | bankai = Not Yet Achieved }} (雛保護者, Young Bird Protector), typically referred to as Hina and Hiyoko respectively, was a cheery and excitable Yousojin and the only daughter of Hissori Hogosha, the missing Captain of the Second Division and the Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukido. After the formation of Kage, Hina was eventually referred to as Kage (影, Shadow) by her subordinates. Hina was originally born in Heisekai to an unknown mother and former Captain-General of the Third Division Hissori Hogosha. She soon immigrated to Soul Society with Hissori after his self-imposed exile. When Hissori was promoted to Captaincy, Hina was brought to live in the 2nd Division Barracks, where she would then collectively be raised by the 2nd Division, and by extension, the Onmitsukido throughout her entire life. Upon graduation from Shino Academy, Hina was unsurprisingly assigned to the 2nd Division. During her time as a Shinigami, Hina gradually rose through the ranks, eventually reaching the positions of Third Seat and Corps Commander of the Detention Unit respectively. Following The Collapse, Hina was one of the many survivors of the disastrous event. However, her father was not so lucky and was counted amongst the many missing. When the Gotei Remnant rose to replace the Gotei Thirteen, Hina originally intended to join the reformed Gotei, but upon witnessing Ryan Kuchiki's changed demeanor, she decided against it. Instead, Hina chose to secretly gather the Onmitsukido survivors and reformed them into a faction simply referred to as Kage. However, Hina's actions caught unwanted attention and was a potential target for assassination, like many of her former comrades who met similar fates. Personality History Synopsis Part IV Part V Equipment Powers and Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Enhanced Stength: Keen Intellect and Perception: Physical Abilities Zanjutsu Expertise Hohō Mastery Onmitsukidō Techniques Hakuda Mastery Other Spiritual Abilities Kidō Expertise Zanku Zanpakutō Tsubame (燕, Swallow) Shikai: The release command of Tsubame was Soar (跳ぶ, Tobu). Shikai Special Ability: 'Bankai: ''Not Yet Achieved Notes Trivia *Hina did not choose to join the Gotei Remnant after the dust from The Collapse had settled. Instead, she secretly rallied all the Onmitsukido originally loyal to her father, Hissori Hogosha and formed Kage once the incompetency of the Gotei Remnant became increasingly apparent as time passed. Hina would subsequently ally Kage with Kentaro Hiroshi's Six Directions. :*Hina revived the Puppet Corps, making it a subdivision of Kage. *Hina was childhood friends with Manami Yume, daughter of Kei Yume. Kei would often bring Manami to the 2nd Division Barracks for play dates with Hina. Behind the Scenes * 's Character Appearance was based on Makimachi Misao, a supporting character in the manga & anime series, Rurouni Kenshin. There were several parallels between Hina Hogosha and Makimachi Misao: :*Hina Hogosha was the Leader of the Kage, an organization primarily comprised of former Onmitsukido. :*Makimachi Misao was the Leader (albeit temporarily) of the Oniwabanshū, an elite cadre of onmitsu (Ninja). Gallery